Preciosos ojos azules
by LoelGrey
Summary: Mu x Shaka : Este es un fic super corto que me entro en la cabeza cuando vi la serie de Hades de Saint Seiya. Si alguien me lo quiere coregir por estar mal escrito: adelante besos y reviews please


Preciosos Ojos Azules

(Saint Seiya)

by Loel J. Grey

Pairing: Mu x Shaka

Los espectros de Hades estaban atacando a Mu y le bloquearon con sus fuerzas contra una columna. No podía moverse ni apenas respirar. Desde una esquina se podía oir una voz riendose de su aspecto ridículo:

"Mu, y yo pensaba que tu eras el más fuerte..."

"Papillón! Dónde estas? Muestrate!"

Era cierto, era Papillon, una bestia del Hades. Los demás espectros de Hades se marcharon, y Mu por fín podia liberarse. Papillón estaba a punto de atacar cuando se escuchaba:

"Pegaso, Ryu sei ken!"

Era Seiya que había venido.

"Seiya!"

"Mu, quien es este?"

"Papillón, una bestia del Hades, como podiste vlver? Te mandé a otra dimensión!"

"Jejeje, he vuelto, y no volvere caer en tu trampa, esta bestia del Hades, la hare arañicas!"

"No Seiya, espera!"

Pero demasiado tarde, Seiya ataco de nuevo con sus meteores de pegaso, pero le fueron devueltas cuanto tocaban las alas de Papillon.

"Te lo advertí."

"Como vamos matar a este bicho?"

"Nosotros, no, YO! Tu te vas hacia el palacio de Leo."

"No, este payaso es mío y..."

"SEIYA!"

Mu le lanzó una mirada de desafío y Seiya no tuvo otra posibilidad que aceptar sus ordenes y se fué.

Ahora Mu y Papillon estaban a sólas.

"Bueno, ya estamos a sólas, y que, comenzaremos?"

Papillón envió unos cientos de mariposas hacia Mu, pero este las bloqueo con su muro de cristal y se las devolvió a Papillon.

La lucha no duró ni 10 minutos y Pappillón estaba atrapado en una red de cristal que creó Mu y le hizo desaparecer junto con sus mariposas.

"Me lo pagaraaaas..."

Mu respiró y sigió hacia el templo de Leo. Aunque no se daba cuenta de que una de las mariposas le seguió.

---

En el templo de Virgo, Shaka estaba sentado en su típica pose, rezando y observando las luchas de los demás.

"Mu... ten cuidado." Murmuró y se concentró en las luchas de los caballeros de bronze, pero a veces no podia evitarlo, tenía que mirar como Mu avanzaba hacia Leo y sus pensamientos desvanecían.

"Mu..." de repente se dió cuenta de que una mariposa seguía a Mu por los pasillos oscuros. "Como es possible?" Shaka empezó a preocuparse.

---

Mu se paró.

"Seiya, tienes que salvar Atenea, ahora no puedo seguirte, tengo que adelantarme a estos espectros de Hades, ten cuidado, y suerte" Con estas palabras Mu se dirigió hacia el norte y tomó el camino hacia Virgo. Pero en el instante en el que se giró la mariposa se cruzó con él en frente su cara y con sus alas, tras esquivarla, le cortó por los ojos. Sangre enrojó su vista y polvo de las alas de la mariposa nublaban su vista. Un grito de susto y de dolor salió de su garganta. Con un simple gesto, atrapó la mariposa y la aplasto entre su mano derecha. Con la iqzuierda se tapo los ojos. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante y se cayó al suelo de rodillas.

"Mierda, como es possible... mis ojos..." Cuando intentó abrirlas, rayos de dolores cruzaron sus nervios de los ojos y las tenía que cerrar. "MALDICIÓN!"

Después de un momento, Mu se calmó, necesitaba agua para quitarse el polvo de la mariposa de los ojos. No viendo nada, intento levantarse y con la mano izquierda expandida, empezo andar para no chocarse con nada. Poco a poco sus pasos se avanzaban hacia una escalera y se cayó para abajo. En el pié de las escaleras se levantó, un pequeño chorro de sangre salía de su cabeza hacia la frente, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba.

"Me he caido hacia abajo, asi que estoy en camino hacia el templo de Shaka.." era cierto, este camino conocía a ciegas, ahora era la prueba.

---

"Mu, no Dios mío porque tenía que pasar esto?"

Shaka se levantó y una lagrima se cayo de sus ojos cerrados.

---

Tocando el muro que guiaba Mu hacia el templo de Virgo, se paró.

"Bien, ahora solo me faltan 404 escaleras hacia la puerta." Mu avanzó y 10 minutos más tarde llegó a la puerta gránde que estaba - abierta -? Shaka le esperaba ya en la puerta.

"Mu, he visto lo que te ha pasado."

"Shaka..." Mu empezo a llorar y le enseño la mano derecha que sostenía todavia los restos de la mariposa.

"Por que lloras?"

"Por que ya no podre volver a ver tus preciosos ojos azules." Con estas paalbras Mu bajó la cabeza. Shaka le abrazó y le guiaba hacia el interior del templo.

"Mu, que ves ahora?"

"Que pregunta mas tonta, no veo nada!"

pero Shaka nego con la cabeza, "No es cierto, tranquilizate y cierra tu ojo interno también y entonces dime lo que ves."

Acabo un rato Mu se concentro y pudo ver a Shaka.

"Te puedo ver!"

"Si, lo que ves es mi espiritu astral, la imagen que produce Budha cuando se expande mi cosmo."

"Shaka..." Mu se acercó a Shaka y su mano se puso en su mejilla. En estos momentos Shaka abrió los ojos y más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Por que lloras?"

"Porque el esmeralda de tus ojos se apagará."

"Aunque este ciego, no dejare de amarte."

Shaka guiaba a Mu hacia una cama y le acostó en ella, le ayudo en quitarle la armadura y le vistó con una camisa larga. Luego se sentó el mismo al lado y reposando a Mu en su pecho.

"Cualquier cosa que deseas me lo pides. Necesitaras tiempo en acostumbrarte a la oscuridad."

"Gracias."

Y con estas palabras, y descansando, Mu cerró sus ojos internos y se durmió en el abrazo del rubio.

FIN


End file.
